Stellar Shock
by Luciblook
Summary: Lucille "Luci" Wallace never expected to gain superpowers, to gain equally superpowered friends and enemies. But to be fair, she never thought she'd get to experience the Marvel universe firsthand at all.


Her feet pounded on the pavement and her breath was ragged as she escaped as fast as she could. Luci exited the long alleyway and onto the busy streets of New York city.

Barely stopping to consider her surroundings, she continued into the crowd, muttering half-hearted apologies to any shoved bodies and stepped on feet.

Quickly pushing her way out of the mass of people, Luci vaulted over a rusted metal railing, and dropped onto a half-dead strip of grass.

As Luci pushed herself up and sprinted away, a robed duo fell down behind her, following quickly behind.

The smaller of the two, a woman who's long blonde hair was woven into an intricate braid and bright blue eyes squinting in determination, swung her arms into a complicated circle. And orange-ish red spark trailed after her hands, and as soon as the array was finished, the woman flung it towards her prey.

The red head barely dodged, stumbling as the light clipped her shoulder.

The taller of the two persuers, a man who's grey-peppered black hair, and dark skin formed deep crow's feet around his deep brown eyes, rose a hand to form a smaller, non-detailed circle that expanded into a man-sized portal. He continued running onto the rooftop it showed beyond it.

The man skidded to a stop at the edge of the building, observing the scene,below him. His eyes danced from his blonde partner to the ginger running away from her. After a moment's calculation, he took a few steps back, then in a running start, jumped.

Luci dug in the heels of her worn sneakers to the ground in an attempt to not smack right into the man.

All three of them stopped in the middle of the deserted, boarded up street. There was only the sound of heavy breath and a dog's booming bark in the background.

Luci took a sharp intake of air as she mentally cursed herself for getting stuck in between her two persuers.

"Can't you, I dunno, stop?" she panted out. " This is nice and all, but I'd rather be doing anything but this right now!"

Both robed humans lowered their hands in response.

"Then come with us willingly." the woman spoke, and the man nodded along with her.

Luci narrowed her eyes, which unknown to her, began to glow a bright, near neon, green. Her two attackers rose their hands at their prey's angry look. They both held each other's gaze, and and in a silent agreement, lunged at Luci in an attempt to overpower her.

The target quckly sidestepped one, only to meet the other's fist with her abomen. Doubling over on pain, the movement made her dodge another fist aimed for her head. Crouched down, Luci avoided another limb before springing back up in retaliation.

With fists glowing with spheres of green similar to her eyes, Luci tackled the man while flinging a bolt of green electricity at the woman.

Quickly shoving herself away from the man, no longer glowing, Luci stumbled upright. Leaning against a brick wall nearby, she held her hit stomach on a hiss of pain.

The two attackers back up with a fighting stance.

"Just come with us, and we will show you no harm!" the blonde one said.

"I said no, so get that through your thick skulls!" Luci exclaimed, steadying herself against the wall.

The man shrugged to his partner. "So be it."

Luci ducked to avoid is fist aimed for her nose, and spun to miss the woman's kick to her hip. With a small trip, Luci ran away from the wall, still doubled over. Behind her, the two robed magicians turned in one syncronized motion. The blonde started to give chase after the limping red-head, but her partner held put and arm in front of her.

" She's getting away!"

"Well, we'll make it so she can't run anymore."

Giving her partner a curt look, the blonde sighed as she rose her hands anyway, and the man rose his in unison with her.

Both twirled their hands in an array of color, then swiftly pushed it towards the slowly escaping target.

There was a collision full of heat and noise.

Luci felt a large explosion hit her square in the back, and her feet left the uneven pavement.

A large gasp escaped her lips, and her eyelids tightened as she braced for impact.

...One second passed.

...Then two.

A calm wind brushed by her face and breezed through her hair.

Scared, Luci cracked open an eye in beweilderment.

"Hoooly crap!" she exclaimed, waving her suspended body in disbelief.

There was a shout from below.

"Oh, so she can FLY now, too?!"


End file.
